


Parasitical

by Aliza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood Loss, Body Horror, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Parasites, Rainbow Drinkers, Vampirism, violence/blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliza/pseuds/Aliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr user isozyme's <a href="http://isozyme.tumblr.com/post/30921380943/free-biologist-services-rainbow-drinkers">wonderful rainbow-drinker theory</a>, an anonymous request for a drawing that ended up being a fanfic. Specifically dealing with the idea that the parasite that keeps the rainbow drinker alive will begin to assert its dominance mentally after a while. You should definitely read the theory before the fanfic, both because it's interesting and so that you'll know what the heck I'm talking about (and also so you'll know what you're in for).<br/>Basically, it's intestinal parasite vampire alien lesbian porn. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parasitical

As your fingers catch at the zipper of her dress, you realize something is wrong.

Kanaya's face twists into a grimace and she turns her head away from you, fast, like she's been slapped. She slowly lifts herself off of you and sides toward the end of the bed. Still slow. Deliberate. The light off of her skin flickers rapidly as she shakes. When she reaches the end of the bed she curls around herself slightly, as if in pain, and her hands contort against her chest.

“No,” she says. “I can't.”

You follow her down in the same methodical manner, abandoning whatever romance you'd planned for tonight. Then, carefully, you place your hand on her back.

She turns her face up at you and snarls and her glow brightens to near-blinding and her pupils expand; there's something in her eyes that isn't right, isn't _Kanaya_ , and then her hands are on you like the claws of a beast pinning you down and your heart hammers and you reach for your powers and look for an escape and all you can see is your blood spilling like a red flood onto the sheets and then there is no light and then she stops. 

You are back in the present, underneath her on the bed, her teeth against your throat.

You brush your fingers against her cheek. “Kanaya.”

“I'm sorry oh Rose I'm sorry I'm so sorry I, oh god!”

She is up, she is gone, she is in the corner of the room. Her dress is half-off and she sits at your desk chair as if it is her only means of support. Your fingers clench and unclench at the sheets.

Her torso is undulating. Something is writhing inside her and around the open hole in her abdomen, bulging and then retreating again. Where her skin is at its most thin, or the parasite at its most thick, you can almost see its coils, the folds of chitin that make up its exoskeletal structure.

Your stomach heaves and you think, _I'm going to vomit, I'm going to vomit and she is going to think that her condition disgusts me. And she will be right._

Kanaya's eyes are screwed as tight as they will shut, her hands clasping her stomach as tight as they will grab. She says something and at first you think it's Alternian, but it's only insectoid twitters of pain.

You stand up, horribly aware of the air on your bare skin. You move towards her slowly, as if she is a dangerous animal, and as you do it you feel wretched. She will be able to tell you're nauseated. You're going to make her feel like a monster.

“If you want to, if it will help, you can,” you whisper, and you hold out your wrist.

She shakes her head like a mechanical doll.“No no no no no.”

“Where else are you going to get it from, my love? Not the homeless... their lives are difficult enough already, you know. Your only option would be to attack street performers and carnival workers, but that's still a moral swamp to slog through.”

This has no effect on her whatsoever. She looks up at you blearily.

You're still immortal, after all. The game left you with that dubious gift. And this can't be a heroic death, can it, could it? 

She stands, staggering a little. You loop your arms around her waist and she sags against you, as if she's giving up. Her lips touch the hollow of your shoulder.

Oh, it hurts...

After a moment, you guide her backwards to the bed. Her teeth don't stay in, and you are completely aware of them sliding out of you. You are frozen, every muscle locked and jumping. She laps at your blood like a cat and you think that if you can just lie down you will be okay. There is blood on the sheets after all, and you cannot see her face.

She sucks hard at the wound, and oh, _god._ There's pain still, but now it's all wrapped up in sensation. Her skin slides against yours and you make a small, choked sound before grasping one of her legs between your thighs. Her knee juts against you and, yes, this is the pressure you needed. You squirm against her, she is growling, your neck throbs under her mouth. 

But the tips of your fingers are tingling and your world is going a little soft at the edges. You are getting sleepy, your arms are heavy, you whisper her name and it's slurred.

The muscles in your legs twitch over and over, helpless. Her hands brush roughly at your breasts through the fabric of your blouse, silken, her growling, steady, a crisp and metallic sound, twittering at the decibel of shrieking. Her glow pulses supernova-bright. You are gone.

She sucks hard, one final pull, and it's hard to differentiate the orgasm from the rush of your blood into her mouth. You find yourself thrashing instinctively.

Then she pulls away. Everything is still so bright, so bright, and your aspect lays it out for you in devastating clarity. All is light. And you can see that the part of her that is Kanaya has come back. Her eyes are herself again, soft and worried and scared. 

“Hello,” you say, hello Kanaya, I'm glad you're back. Isn't it funny, I think I cheated on you with you, with the parasite. It's at least _nearly_ funny, isn't it? 

“I'm going to fall asleep,” you tell her.

“I'm sorry Rose,” she whispers. “Rose I'm so, I'm so sorry.”  
But there's nothing rolling under her skin and you pet the base of her neck. “It's gone to sleep first, though.”

Kanaya swallows. “Yes.”

You feel a little sick. She slips down on the bed beside you and wraps her arms around your waist. She is shaking a little again. But when you listen more carefully you realize that she is crying this time, helplessly, the way Kanaya should never have to cry.

Your blood is drying, cloying on your neck, dissolving into light. You will live through this, although you'll be a little-- ha-- lightheaded for a while. 

It's very difficult to turn and face her, but somehow you manage it even though it sends little floating stars through your vision. “It's not you,” you tell her. And you run your finger from her throat down to her abdomen, following the creature's coils under her skin. “This thing is not you. I love you. I still do. We'll figure out how to keep it quiet. It, we can do something. It's a big universe. Big, several, universes. But now I want to sleep.” This speech is taking a lot out of you, but she still looks so guilty. Under the fatigue you are mad at the parasite, even though it's the reason she's alive.

“It's horrible, but I wouldn't trade it. I wouldn't trade you. To get rid of it. It's you and it or nothing at all. And so. Both. But now I have to sleep.”

She kisses you on the lips, closed-mouthed and wobbly. 

“I am so sorry, Rose, more than I am capable of articulating.”

“Shh.”

You cling to her as you drift.


End file.
